Five Dollars
by Lyrics and Music
Summary: "Hyuga, Tenten likes you. Uchiha, Sakura likes you. Whoever gets the other guy's girl first wins." How troublesome. Shikamaru never does seem to get a moment of peace. -NejiTen and SasuSaku-
1. You're On

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Pairings: **Neji**X**Tenten Sasuke**X**Sakura

**A/N: **I know I have many unfinished pieces but this was just sitting there.

I figured I might as well post it.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Five Dollars<strong>

**Chapter One:**

You're On

- By Lyrics and Music

* * *

><p>It was just one question.<p>

"Who's hotter?"

The answer came from two separate sources speaking together.

"I am."

...

...

Twitch.

...

...

"Five dollars."

"You're on."

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke Uchiha: <strong>

He thinks he's so hot. He's really not.

But then again, maybe it's because I'm a boy and acknowledging that would be gay.

Whatever. I'm the one that actually gets all the girls anyway.

I'll be keeping the bill, Hyuuga.

* * *

><p>The dollar had been passed back in forth through hundreds of bets.<p>

And like the boys, the five dollar bill…was still perfect.

No folds. No tears. Nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Neji Hyuga:<strong>

He should just forfeit. I'll be sweeping this one.

After all, I won first time around.

That money is mine, bastard. I intend to get it back.

I'll prove it to that cocky son of a bitch.

Yeah, I'll show him.

* * *

><p>"We need a judge," Neji stated.<p>

"A girl," Sasuke elaborated.

...

...

"Sakura."

"She's partial to you."

"Ino."

"Still partial to you."

"Karin."

"How about someone _not _partial to you?"

"Hinata."

"She's. My. Cousin."

"Then she's partial to you."

"If she thinks I'm hot, we have a problem."

"Oh, right."

...

...

Cough

...

...

"Tenten."

"She's partial to you. Actually…she's the _only_ one partial to you."

"Quality over quantity, Uchiha."

* * *

><p>"I heard you two from down the street," Shikamaru groaned in his normal drawl.<p>

"We need your help," Neji stated, staring down at the boy on the ground.

The boy in question yawned, "What a bother."

"We need a girl to decide which one of us is more attractive but everyone is biased," Sasuke monotonously explained.

"Although this bet is really pointless because I will win."

"Hyuga, I think you're thinking a little too highly of yourself."

"I think the one with the ego here is you, Uchiha."

"How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed under the bickering of the other two boys. He snapped to get their attention, "Hyuga, Tenten likes you. Uchiha, Sakura likes you. Whoever gets the other guy's girl first wins."

Both Sasuke and Neji paused.

"You're welcome, now leave me alone."

* * *

><p>And just like that the war resumed – another battle consuming the two boys.<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading.<p>

Reviews? :]


	2. Sasuke Makes His Move

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Pairings: **Neji**X**Tenten Sasuke**X**Sakura

**A/N: **Wow. The feedback for the first chapter was amazing! I really didn't expect it. Thank you all!

Hope you guys don't mind that the chapter is short :]

I figure I'll be able to update more frequently this way - but I have other stories that need to be updated so this might be the first update for a while.

Enjoy!

**Just to Clarify: **_Kick_ - Tenten is kicking a soccer ball.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

Sasuke Makes His Move

* * *

><p>"So, what's up?"<p>

"Nothing much."

...

...

_Kick_

Awkward.

_Kick_

...

...

"…I'll be right back."

"Okay. Later."

...

...

Sasuke exited the soccer field. This would be harder than he anticipated.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sasuke," a girl called from down the track, "I was just–"<p>

"Not now, Sakura," he replied, slightly annoyed.

She sighed frustratingly, "But I–"

"I'm busy," Sasuke answered bluntly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke Uchiha:<strong>

Why is it not working?

This always works, even if I don't talk – even when I don't want it to.

What is different this time? I'm the same but…

…It must be because Tenten is a brunette.

...

...

What in the world do brunettes like?

* * *

><p>Sakura listened intently from the other side of the wooden fence.<p>

"…must be because Tenten is…"

She stopped.

Tenten. Surely he couldn't be busy with Tenten right?

Sakura laughed, after all, Tenten is a brunette.

But just to be sure…

* * *

><p>"Tenten, what's up?"<p>

"That's a popular question today."

"What?"

"Sasuke, just asked the same question."

...

...

_Kick._

Holy shit - he _was_ here.

_Kick._

...

...

"So…what did you and Sasuke talk about?"

"Nothing. He just asked how I was and ran off."

...

...

_Kick._

Thank the lord.

_Kick. _

..._  
><em>

...

"See you around."

"Okay. Later."

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke Uchiha: <strong>

You know what, it doesn't matter.

I'm Sasuke fucking Uchiha – chick magnet extraordinaire.

I just need to step up my game.

* * *

><p>"Hey, baby."<p>

_Kick._

Sasuke smirked.

Her shot missed. It missed. Tenten missed. Tenten **never** misses.

...

...

"Excuse me?"

"Lookin' good, Tenten."

Tenten looked down at her grass-stained outfit then back at the soccer ball outside of the goal.

...

...

The hell?

...

...

"What kind of joke is this?"

"It's not a joke."

...

...

Silence.

...

...

"Seriously, this isn't even funny."

"It's not supposed to be."

...

...

"By the way, Tenten, you ran out of balls."

"No, I didn't."

...

...

"Holy **FUCK**!"

She didn't miss this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke Uchiha:<strong>

Mental note.

Cleats hurt like hell.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Hope you liked it?

Review, please. :]


	3. Neji Makes His Move

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Pairings: **Neji**X**Tenten Sasuke**X**Sakura

**A/N: **I love all my reviewers so much.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>

Neji Makes His Move

* * *

><p>Neji stepped into his friend's house, let in by a housekeeper.<p>

"Uchiha, I heard you went to talk to Tenten."

…

…

Stare.

…

…

"Is that ice on your lap?"

"Hyuga, don't even say anything or I swear–"

…

…

Realization.

…

…

"So much for reviving your clan."

"Oh shut up."

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, Sakura." Neji placed a stack of library books upon the counter.<p>

"Hello, Neji. Will this be it?" Sakura pleasantly smiled, gladly scanning the barcodes.

"Actually, I'm here to check something else out." He nodded in her direction.

She turned around and checked her surroundings before asking hesitantly, "M-me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura Haruno:<strong>

Why is everyone acting so strange today?

First, Sasuke was talking to Tenten and now…

Oh, right! Of course – how could I be so dense?

Neji thinks he has a chance now.

That poor boy.

* * *

><p>"What did you just say?"<p>

"I'm already in a relationship. Sorry."

…

…

Smile.

…

…

"With who?"

"Sasuke of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Neji Hyuga:<strong>

They're dating?

Uchiha didn't tell me about this.

Why would he even accept the terms of the…

…

…

Wait, hold on: he **obviously** isn't dating her.

I really pity him right now – this girl is delusional.

* * *

><p>"A-are you sure?"<p>

"Positive."

…

…

Impossible.

…

…

"He was hitting on Tenten?"

"Correct."

…

…

This can't be happening.

…

…

"It's the Uchiha's loss, Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>Neji Hyuga:<strong>

She's sad.

I'm the shoulder to cry on.

This**.** Is**.** Perfect**.**

Score – 1:0

Take that, Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed it.<p>

Please review. :]

I'll try to update soon!


	4. Sasuke Strategizes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Pairings: **Neji**X**Tenten Sasuke**X**Sakura

**A/N:** Have you waited long? Sorry!

And sorry again, I'm having trouble keeping up with review replies - **please know that I appreciate the reviews** (with all my heart).

So don't feel bad if I accidentally miss your review when I'm replying - I read each and every one.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four:<strong>

Sasuke Strategizes

* * *

><p>Ah, summertime.<p>

Warm, sunny weather – perfect for cloud watching.

No classes – ideal for maximizing free time.

And most of all, nobody was at school – the silence of the roof was golden.

For a certain lazy boy, life was as good at it would ever get.

…

…

"Nara?"

The blissful silence had been shattered –ironically – by a boy who almost never spoke.

Shikamaru groaned, on the brink of sleep. The boy opened an eye slowly, groggily shooting a stare at the classmate who called his name.

"She's crazy," the statement and unasked question (what do I need to do?) was thrown into the conversation tersely.

Shikamaru closed his eyes again, appreciating the rushed gesture having taking in Sasuke's uncomfortable standing pose.

…

…

Unfortunately, even in the summertime, his life was never as peaceful as he wished it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke Uchiha:<strong>

Thanks for the tip, Nara.

She likes video games. I'll give them to her.

_This_ is the my game.

Checkmate.

* * *

><p>"I'll take all of these."<p>

…

…

Pause.

…

…

"Sir, you're buying that whole pile?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? Twenty three copies…of the same game…"

"Have a problem with that?"

* * *

><p>The dollar sat in his pocket, a meager five printed upon it.<p>

The receipt was heavy in his hands.

But this was for the pride of the Uchiha clan.

Screw bankruptcy.

* * *

><p><strong>Tenten:<strong>

This is karma, huh?

He has the_ last _copy.

God, why did I have to kick him earlier!

* * *

><p>"Sorry Tenten. It's the last one."<p>

"No it's okay. I'm really sorry about before."

…

…

Pout.

…

…

"Wanna come over to my place? We can play together."

"R-really?"

…

…

Smile.

…

…

"Yeah, no problem."

"Thanks man!"

…

…

Hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke Uchiha:<strong>

Your woman in my arms.

Ready to forfeit yet, Hyuga?

Actually, don't.

I'll watch you FAIL.

* * *

><p>Hope it was alright, I know it's boring right?<p>

Please review. :]

As always, thank you!


	5. Neji Stops the Fun

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Pairings: **Neji**X**Tenten Sasuke**X**Sakura

**A/N: **Big shout out to all my reviewers who motivate me to update!**  
><strong>

And special thanks to Wroathe: for making me freak out by leaving a review.

If you like NejiTen, go read her story, Vesper.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong>

Neji Stops the Fun

* * *

><p>"Is that–"<p>

"Uchiha and Tenten?"

…

…

Squint.

…

…

That was definitely them.

Even without his Byakugan, he knew.

…

…

"B-but how could he?"

"…I told you."

…

…

Frown.

* * *

><p><strong>Neji Hyuga:<strong>

Don't get too comfortable, Uchiha.

We're only tied.

…

…

You did **not** just put your hand _there_.

Tenten, kick him again for me. Please.

* * *

><p>Sadly for Neji, Tenten's train of thought was somewhere else entirely.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tenten:<strong>

Don't kick him. Resist the urge. Self-control.

For the sake of the game, just pretend it never happened.

Better yet, pretend he's someone hot.

…long dark brown hair and…

Oh, god. Yes.

* * *

><p>If he only knew.<p>

* * *

><p>"Tenten?" a voice asked, deep and calm.<p>

"Yes Neji," Tenten sighed. Ah, the power of imagination.

…

…

Sakura felt her knees go weak – since when were Uchihas affectionate?

…

…

"I see you and Uchiha are –," the voice called again.

"Uchiha?" Eyes snapping open, Tenten pushed Sasuke away full heartedly, "No, we're not–".

"Hn," the boy responded, arms crossed clearly irked. It certainly looked like they _were_.

"She's coming to my place," Sasuke replied, recovering from the surprisingly** hard** shove and purposely leaving out the reason for said visit.

…

…

Sakura's soul left her body – her hair even turned pale.

…

…

Tenten, half-recovered, smiled upon recalling the game, "Don't be jeal–"

"Jealous? I'm not. Have fun," Neji stated, interrupting her statement, almost spitting out the words.

"Oh we will," Sasuke interjected, "More _fun_ that you **ever **have."

…

…

Sakura's depression deepened – she _**was**_ extremely jealous.

…

…

"Uchiha, I think I need a word with you." the Hyuga almost hissed.

Sasuke smirked, "In case you can't see, I'm rather occupied at the moment. Right, Tenten?"

"Whatever _fun_ you're planning on having can wait," Neji replied, dragging the boy down the street.

…

…

Sakura lifelessly opened her mouth – was fun being used _suggestively _(like eyebrow wiggle suggestively) here?

If so, she wanted to have some.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in Konoha<p>

* * *

><p>"Tsunade-sama, is this really wise?"<p>

"Of course, Shizune. Now how about it boys?"

…

…

"I'll place ten on Sasuke."

"Yosh! My eternal rival, I will then bet the same amount on Neji."

…

…

"Tsunade-sama, I've always been curious."

"Yes?"

"Where exactly does Gai keep his wallet if he wears a spandex suit?"

"…"

"I mean his jacket pockets certainly aren't big enough for money."

"…"

"Besides, he specializes in taijutsu so he doesn't have weapon holsters."

"…"

* * *

><p>Back to the Boys<p>

* * *

><p>"What exactly constitutes winning the bet?"<p>

"…"

"A kiss?"

"…"

"A date?"

"…"

"Uchiha, answer me."

"…That's a good question."

…

…

Neji blinked.

Sasuke stared.

…

…

"What were we doing this entire time then?"

"…That's an even better question."

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading!<p>

Leave a review.


End file.
